


Maybe

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Peter had meant to sit and stare at the stars by himself, but when Rocket joined him found he didn't mind the silent company.





	Maybe

Peter had meant to sit and stare at the stars by himself, but when Rocket joined him found he didn't mind the silent company. Groot was hanging around the doorway, peeking in now and again.

It was, though, a little weird when Rocket actually said something. Peter had stuff scratching around in his head that he hadn't planned to say out loud. Not when sober, anyway. So Rocket speaking to that was eerie.

"You're worrying what's waiting in you from your dad," Rocket said. Then right away, as if Peter could be confused, "Not Yondu. The planet guy."

When Peter looked at him, probably with a telling expression, Rocket asked in a rhetorical kind of way, "You think I don't know about wondering? What those 'doctors' maybe set going in me?" Maybe saying things when actually sober was a theme tonight.

Rocket added, more quietly if never softly, "Not so much after I scanned myself every way there's scans to do. And read every line of my code. But I remember."

"Maybe," Peter admitted. He kept remembering the blue power flaring in his hands.

Rocket stretched one of his own hands behind him to tickle Groot, who had just scampered into reach. "Besides," Rocket finished, "Unlike that guy, you're acceptable. Unless you start making dioramas of your life."


End file.
